


Vanilla Ice Cream

by hxilzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Happy Ending, Levi is ready to protect Eren, M/M, idk how to tag, slight mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxilzy/pseuds/hxilzy
Summary: This was a familiar process, it became such a familiar process that I now keep a tub of vanilla ice cream in my freezer at all times. I hate vanilla ice cream.orA lil something I wrote a long time ago and never posted.





	Vanilla Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this a long time ago and just neve posted it but I was going through my fics and decided to post somethings that never got to see the light of day. 
> 
> So here you go, it’s obviously not the best because is pretty old but wanted to put something out.

“Do you want anything to eat?” 

“Do you have ice cream? Vanilla?” 

I opened the freezer door to find an unopened tub of vanilla ice cream. I got a spoon along with the tub of ice cream, not bothering to get a bowl knowing the brat wouldn’t use it. My walk back to the living room couch was short. I sat the creamy dessert and spoon in front of the boy. 

“Thanks” Eren smiled, looking innocently beautiful even with the purple-blue bruise making a spot on his cheek. I watched as he opened the lid and immediately dipped his spoon into the frozen cream. His eyes filled with tears and soon streamed down his face. 

This was a familiar process, it became such a familiar process that I now keep a tub of vanilla ice cream in my freezer at all times. I hate vanilla ice cream.

“I just don’t know what to do anymore.” His voice sounded so broken, a sound I could never get used to because it always seemed to bring a sharp pain to my chest every time. 

“You could call the police and get that bastard arrested, just a suggestion” I shrug, taking a sip from the teacup in front of me.

“His mom, she’d never forgive me if I had her son taken away. What about all of our friends? They would hate me” His sobs only grew, making me only more angry at this deja vu of a conversation. 

“His mom and friends don’t know that Jean is fucking abusing you, for fuck’s sake Eren do you not hear yourself?” My voice raised as his seemed to utter out nothing more than a whimper.

“He’s killing you” I finished before getting up from my seat and walking up the stairs, into my bed room. This is how it always went, he would soon show himself out and go home, leaving a note in the kitchen apologizing and saying thank you for me to see the next day. 

And the rest of my night was spent taking a shower and putting on a pair of boxers to sleep in. I got so far as to drying off and sliding on the blue boxers before hearing the gentle, almost nonexistent taps on my door. 

“Come in” 

The doorknob twisted, opening to reveal Eren, his eyes were still red rimmed, threatening to spill at any moment. I raised my eyebrow at the boy.

“Yes?”

“I want to do it” The words fell from his lips, surprising me to the point of finding no words to say back.

“I-I just want you to be with me” He finished, looking down.

I nodded as he pushed the door open more to let himself in, with his phone already in his hand.

-

It’s been two months since Jean has been arrested and here I was, watching Eren laugh so beautifully as he layed on our bed. He pulled me onto the bed with him, connecting our lips in a short yet passionate kiss. 

“I love you, Levi.” 

“I love you too”


End file.
